Not a Bad Thing
by RollinsInTheDean
Summary: Kasey McKnight dropped out of college and fell on hard times with a dead end job and bills that were stacking up. Joe Anoa'i needed a live in nanny and found Kasey on a nanny website from a profile she made when she was 16. Jon Good just got out of a relationship and is staying with Joe too. What happens when these two find out they have lived similar lives? Dean Ambrose/OC


**Chapter 1-Nanny for Hire**  
>Kasey McKnight sat in the living room of her small Florida apartment with her head in her hands wondering how she was going to pay her bills for the following month after she was "laid off" from her current job as a receptionist at a small clinic, where she began working while she attended school to be a physical therapist. At 26 years old, she was half way done when she wasn't able to afford her education after her grandmother who raised her had passed away unexpectedly, forcing Kasey to make the difficult decision of dropping out with two years left until graduation. Her job didn't pay much and she put in countless hours answering phones and assisting the doctor in what he allowed her to do.<p>

Sighing as she looked at the eviction notice that had been taped to her door as soon as she woke up, she crumbled it and threw it to the floor. Her power was already turned off and her cable had been turned off for months. She focused on feeding herself and hot water to bathe in every day. Her phone rang breaking her out of her thoughts and she wiped away the stray tears from her eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Kasey," the deep male voice said on the other line.

"Um...yes, I'm Kasey. Who's calling?"

The man cleared his throat and began speaking again, "My name is Joe Anoa'i and I came across an ad online for a babysitter and you are more than qualified for what I am looking for."

"I posted that ad when I started college, I haven't babysat any kids in years. I appreciate you calling, but I can't take this on right now."

"I will pay you two grand per month. I need a live-in nanny if you don't have anything going on right now. I'm desperate and will pay you double if you want me too. I'm an athlete and need you to start as soon as you can."

Kasey looked down at the stack of bills in front of her and the eviction notice lying next to them. "Fine, when did you want to interview me?"

"As soon as possible if that's ok," the so called Joe replied. "How about within the next hour?"

"That'll work for me. What's your address?"

Kasey wrote down the address of the house and went upstairs to take a shower. She got dressed and headed to her interview. Babysitting was the last thing that she wanted to do, but when you had to drop out of college because your entire life crashed down on you, you did what you had to do. Kasey had been raised by her grandmother in Florida when her drug addict mother ran off with her pimp boyfriend. Her father had been absent since she was a child and Kasey was better off without either one of them.

"Whoa," Kasey said to herself as she pulled into the driveway of the large house overlooking a lake. She suddenly felt out of place and immediately wanted to turn her car around and go back to her small apartment where she could wallow in self-pity.

She noticed a tall, handsome man with long black hair in a ponytail standing in the large bay window that faced the driveway. He wore a short sleeved button down shirt and she took a deep breath as she walked up the path to the house. The large man that she saw in the window appeared at the top of the stairs and she swallowed hard.

"Can I help you," he asked.

"I'm Kasey," she replied. "You called me about the nanny job."

The man smiled, "Sorry, it's just sometimes I get fans snooping through here. I'm Joe, it's nice to meet you. Come in."

Kasey shook his outstretched hand and followed him in the house. She looked around as he led her into the dining room adjacent to the large kitchen. Kasey imagined herself baking at the large island in the center for holidays for Joe and his daughter.

"Can I get you anything to drink," he asked as she took a seat at one of the chairs of the large dining room table.

"Water please," she smiled and he nodded as he walked into the kitchen.

She took the old tattered notebook out of her bag and opened it on the table. She saw the envelopes with the recommendation letters that two of her former families had written for her previously.

"Here you are, doll," he said setting the bottle of Aquafina in front of her. "So let's get started, when did you start babysitting?"

"I started when I was 16. My grandparents' neighbors both worked full time, the mom worked during the day and the dad worked during the night, so they hired me to help them with the kids while they both slept."

"That's interesting, so you have experience with parents being away. That's good for me."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a professional wrestler."

"Like WWF?"

Joe laughed, "It's WWE now."

"Sorry, I don't know anything about wrestling. I just remember the boys in grade school talking about it when I was growing up."

"My family is one of the biggest wrestling families, my cousin is The Rock."

"What," Kasey said eyes wide. "You're lying."

Joe laughed, "I swear to God."

"That's kind of cool. I saw him in a couple of movies. Anyways, sorry I tend to get distracted easily, but I brought some letters of recommendations that the two moms sent over to me before I came here if you would like to see them."

"I read everything on the ad you posted, you are more than qualified. I would really like to hire you, but before you start my company would like to run a background check on you if that's ok."

"That's fine. I didn't have it on that site back then, but I am trained in children's CPR, so God forbid if something were to happen, I'd try to save her."

Joe smiled, "That is good to know. Hold on, let me go grab the form for you to sign and I will be right back."

Kasey smiled, "Sure, take your time."

Joe walked down the hall and Kasey pulled out her phone to check the time when the back door opened. She looked up and saw the bare back of a man wearing basketball shorts and a backwards baseball hat. The muscles in his back clenched as he stood up and drank from the water bottle in his hand. Sweat dripped from the dishwater blonde curls at the nape of his neck. Kasey swallowed hard as he turned and she saw the sweat glistening his impressive chest and abs. He didn't see her and she silently thanked God for that. She knew she would have put her foot in her mouth the second he spoke to her. She heard voices in the hallway as the stairs creaked and Joe reappeared with a manila envelope in his hand.

"Sorry, that was Jon. He just returned from taking a run outside. Would you like me to show you around after you sign?"

"That'd be great, thank you." He handed her the envelope and a pen as she read the document over and signed her signature on the line. She had nothing to hide, she stayed out of trouble her whole life and didn't plan on getting in any at all, but something told her to stay away from the man she had saw in the kitchen. She handed the paper to Joe and he led her from room to room. "You can pick what room you want, I have two other guest rooms beside the one Jon stays in. The one downstairs is the biggest and overlooks the lake."

"I saw that, I loved the view. I'll take that one."

"You can decorate how you want, after all you will be living here too. Gia will be home later, when did you want to move in?"

"I can move in whenever, that's fine. I just have to get a storage unit and put my furniture and stuff in there."

"Alright, how about you and I go tomorrow to do that. I can introduce you to Gia before we go. Jon and I will help you move in."

"Jon's helping who move in," the man from earlier asked as he entered the room.

"Jon, this is Kasey my new nanny. Kasey, this is Jon."

"It's nice to meet you," she said sticking out her hand but Jon just looked at her and glared.

Kasey shot him a dirty look and moved her hand back to her side. Joe gave him a threatening glance before speaking up. "She is going to live here and both you and I are going to help her move in tomorrow night."

"What if I have something better to do?"

"Like what, go to the bar and get drunk for the tenth time in two weeks," Joe asked. "You're helping her move in whether you like it or not."

"Fine, whatever. I'm going out."

Jon stormed out of the room and Kasey stood there in disbelief. "Sorry about him, he just got out of a bad relationship and women aren't on his favorites list right now."

"It's ok, don't worry about it," she replied. "I am used to douche bags."

Joe laughed, "He's genuinely a good guy, he'll come around. If not, we can both kick his ass."

Kasey smiled, "I should head home and pack, I will see you tomorrow."

"Text me your address, my cell phone number is the number I called you from earlier. If you need any help tonight, just let me know."

"Thank you, Mr. Anoa'i. I appreciate it."

"Please call me Joe, Mr. Anoa'i is my dad, Sika," he smiled and Kasey nodded.

"Have a good night."

"Yeah, you too."

Kasey drove home and breathed a long sigh of relief. With her first two paychecks, she was paying off her debts to credit card companies and back utility payments so she could move on with her life. She would work on a reliable car after that. She couldn't get the baby blue eyes of the so-called Jon out of her head. Their interaction weighed heavy on her mind, what the hell had she done to piss him off so easily, it just didn't make sense to her why he was so rude. She made a note in her mind to talk to him if they ever got a moment alone at Joe's house.

When she got into her apartment, she packed all of her clothes into several suitcases she had accumulated over the years. She filled boxes with pictures and keepsakes that were her grandparents before they passed away and she looked around the empty apartment and sighed. She had very little and could even trash the furniture if she wanted to, but she wouldn't do that since everything was her grandmother's.

Kasey took a hot shower and got dressed for bed, as she lay in bed that night, she thought about her new beginning as Joe's nanny and sighed. It wasn't her dream job that she had always imagined, but right now it would do. As she pictured her grandmother and grandfather's faces in her mind, she wiped away the stray tear that had fallen and fell asleep as another chapter of her life closed.

"Alright dude, wake up," Joe said as he shook Jon awake.

"Go away," he grumbled.

"We got to help Kasey move in today."

"Why is she moving in here anyways? I just got out of a living with one bitch, I don't want to live with another one."

"If she quits because of you, I am kicking you out," Joe replied ready to toss his friend out of bed.

"Whatever happened to loyalty to your friends," Jon said sitting up in bed as Joe closed the door behind him.

Joe sat down at the kitchen table and started reading the sports section of the newspaper when Jon walked in freshly showered in a pair of jeans a white t-shirt.

"Since when do you need a nanny?"

"Since Mel decided her new boyfriend is more important than Gia. That bastard hates kids."

"…and I hate bitches who are moving in."

"Stop being a dick right now or so help me God."

"Why are you so gun-ho on letting this bitch move in here?"

"She's very qualified, has great recommendations and she seems nice."

Jon scoffed, "What if she turns out to be some crazy psychotic fan girl that sniffs our dirty underwear before she does laundry?"

"She doesn't know a damn thing about wrestling, she knows who Dwayne is but only because she has saw the Mummy movies."

"I find that hard to believe," Jon said guzzling milk from the jug.

"Can you not do that? I don't know who or where your mouth has been and my daughter has to drink that."

Jon smirked as he placed the cap back on the jug and put it in the refrigerator. "Let's go help the Wicked Witch of the West move in so I can get to the Goddamn bar."

"Just introduce yourself today instead of leaving her hand hanging there. I wanted to punch you last night."

"Whatever big man! Let's go."

The two of them pulled up to the run-down apartment complex. "She lives in a fucking shithole, I remember living in shit like this."

"So you want to be her friend now?"

Jon frowned, "I'm curious as to why she lives here. She seemed really well dressed yesterday."

"Just don't say anything to her about this and don't nag her for details. Let her get to know you."

Joe took a deep breath as he headed into the dirty entrance door, he was relieved to see he was saving Kasey from what looked like her own personal hell. "Look, the infamous drunk homeless guy who pisses in the hallway. I remember the bum in my neighborhood, his name was Gary. He was a funny guy."

They knocked on Kasey's door and she smiled when she saw them, "Hey, just let me get my shoes on and we can put the rest of the boxes in my car. The truck is on its way to your house already. The storage place you found for me had free moving service."

"Fuck yeah, I can get to the bar earlier tonight," Jon said pumping his fist and Joe backhanded him in the stomach. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"Such a charmer," Kasey mumbled glaring at him as she grabbed a duffle bag full of clothes and headed to her car.

"Follow us back."

"Yes boss," she smiled as she started the engine and drove off to the new chapter of her life where she already had 99 Problems and the so-called Jon was one.


End file.
